Otros problemas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: －¿Cuándo te gané?－ la pregunta de Marui sólo consiguió molestar a Kamio －¡Nunca－


**Otros problemas**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados. 

**Notas de Autor:** La idea era hacer un fic centrado en Marui para su cumpleaños. Muchos borradores fueron hechos, y cuando fui a ver el resultado no tenía nada que ver con la idea original. ¿Cómo terminó Kamio dentro de todo? No tengo idea.  
De cualquier forma: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marui!

-

Siempre era lo mismo.

Marui observó como el hombre frente a él comenzó a golpear la mesa con uno de sus dedos, de forma impaciente, todavía con los ojos puestos en los papeles frente a sí. Bunta hizo un globo con su chicle y comenzó a contar el número de golpes; no alcanzó a llegar a diez cuando el hombre al fin detuvo el desesperante ritmo.

-Marui-san,- comenzó y Bunta tuvo que contenerse para no recitar las palabras que seguirían, se las sabía de memoria -sus referencias son excelentes y, según el examen preliminar, sus habilidades están a la par de las personas que han trabajado con nosotros por más de diez años.- el pelirrojo contuvo un suspiro. ¿Todos tenían que usar esa pausa dramática? -Pero no creo que usted sea la persona que buscamos para este puesto.

La primera vez que había recibido tales palabras Marui había asentido, sin poder decir una sola palabra gracias a la conmoción. Ahora, después de cinco meses escuchando lo mismo, se limitó a hacer otro globo con su chicle. El hombre (Yamagata-san o algo así) frunció el ceño.

Diez minutos después Marui salió del lujoso hotel a paso lento, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a las demás personas que estaban esperando su turno para la entrevista o a el buffet.

No se sentía particularmente triste o molesto, simplemente decepcionado. Bunta pateó una pequeña piedra distraídamente. Si ellos no podían entender a un genio, ellos se lo perdían; así de simple. 

Marui murmuró un "lo siento" al tropezar con otro transeúnte, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero la voz dicha persona lo sacó de estos.

-Hey, espera. Te conozco.- el no haber escuchado esas dos palabras desde que salió del colegio fue le que hizo que Marui se detuviese. Y aunque su primer impulso al girar y ver un rostro desconocido fue continuar su camino, de inmediato cambió de idea.

A diferencia de Yukimura o Kirihara, que se habían convertido en figuras del tenis mundial, o Yanagi, de quien incluso había escuchado hablar en la sección científica de los noticieros, él no era famoso. Sólo sus amigos, ex-compañeros y uno que otro rival, lo detendrían de esa manera.

-¿Rikkai?- preguntó el pelirrojo desconocido y Marui asintió, esperando a que el otro se presentara o dijese algo que le ayudase a recordar de quien se trataba. Eso no sucedió. El extraño hizo un gesto de molestia -Sabía que hoy no era mi día de suerte. 

Un rival entonces, concluyó Marui, quien sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo te gané?

-¡Nunca!

-

Marui no recordaba exactamente _como_ había terminado en un restaurante junto al pelirrojo, Kamio Akira, después de que Kamio le reclamase por todo. El tropiezo en la calle, no detener a Kirihara años atrás y varias cosas más que Bunta no recordaba muy bien, ya que había estado concentrado en cuantas veces podía mascar su chicle antes de que el otro se quedase sin aire.

"Mal día" se había excusado Akira luego de que entraran al local, y aunque después se había formado un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Marui se despidió de Kamio sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Si alguien tenía una racha tan mala, como para explotar así por algo sucedido hace años, entonces él no tenía de que preocuparse si algunos pares de entrevistas de trabajo habían salido mal. 

-

"Lo llamaremos" eso habían dicho en los dos últimos hoteles y aunque todavía no cumplían con ello, al menos las palabras habían cambiado. No lo estaban rechazando de inmediato.

Algo tan simple consiguió que su actitud cambiara, o al menos eso aseguró Jackal en su llamada mensual, cuando Marui dijo que "lo pensaría" cuando, más por costumbre que nada, Kuwahara insistió en que se encontraran para recordar viejos tiempo.

-A este paso,- había dicho Jackal, aparentemente animado, antes de colgar -si alguien encuentra a Niou podremos hacer una reunión este año.

Posible o no, tal reunión había sido aplazada por tanto tiempo que Marui no recordaba cuando había visto por última vez a todos los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo; ya que para la graduación de Akaya uno de ellos ya estaba fuera del país.

En esa ocasión Yagyuu había enviado una carta disculpándose y Niou había añadido una foto de _el caballero_; para ese entonces ya era obvio que la separación era inminente. 

Marui no culpaba a nadie por ello. Todos tenían diferentes metas.

Bunta no negaba que, a veces, incluso extrañaba los gritos de Sanada, y aunque él _también_ había estado evadiendo cualquier encuentro con sus compañeros, sin ninguna verdadera razón para ello, ahora que lo pensaba la idea era atractiva.

Quizás, se dijo, si tal reunión se llevaba a cabo incluso podía cocinar para ellos, y así demostrar que su talento no había sido desperdiciado en una academia de cocina.

-

Tres días después de su conversación con Jackal, Marui volvió a ver a Kamio.

Esta vez no fue en la calle, sino en un centro comercial. Al reconocer al otro pelirrojo en una tienda de música, Marui no pudo evitar la curiosidad, por lo que entró y miró por encima del hombro de Akira, ligeramente sorprendido con el CD que encontró en las manos del ex-jugador de Fudoumine.

-¿Baladas?- su pregunta causó que pelirrojo saltase del susto en su lugar. Para Bunta tal escena fue divertida. -Me habría esperado algo más movido de ti- continuó, ignorando la mirada fulminante que el otro le dirigió.

-

Una heladería era un lugar propio para una cita, al menos eso había dicho Kamio cuando entró a regañadientes junto a Bunta a una ubicada en el mismo centro comercial. 

El que dos minutos después, una vez el pedido de Marui fue entregado, mencionase que "un helado tan grande es para compartirlo con alguien" y el que Akira tuviese en su bolsillo el CD de baladas que había estado examinando minutos antes, fue todo lo que el ex-jugador de Rikkai necesitó para entender.

-¿Quién es?- Kamio comenzó a toser de inmediato, completamente sonrojado. Marui dejó escapar una risa.

-

Bunta no pudo conseguir un nombre, pero a pesar de su negación inicial ("No tengo idea de que estás hablando" habían sido las primeras palabras de Akira una vez se recuperó) el menor aceptó que había discutido con una preciada amiga ("Novia" lo había corregido Marui entre bocados de helado, Kamio lo ignoró) y ella simplemente había optado por ignorarlo. 

-No funcionarán las baladas- aseguró el ex-jugador de Rikkai con la confianza que sólo un genio como él podía exhibir. 

-No lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé.- frases similares fueron repetidas cuatro o cinco veces, pero en cuanto Kamio pareció comenzar a dudar, Marui aprovechó para acercar su silla al otro y hablarle en tono confidencial.

-Déjamelo a mí, tengo una idea.- a pesar de su obvia desconfianza Akira al fin asintió y Marui se sintió como si hubiese regresado a la época del colegio.

Era como tener, de nuevo, un kouhai al que debía cuidar.

-

Cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años una niña se acercó a Marui con una gran noticia "Santa no existe". 

La impresión causada por tal revelación fue tal que nada, y Bunta podía jurarlo sobre la tarta de nueces que su madre preparaba en las festividades, había conseguido afectarlo tanto durante toda su vida; y eso que Niou había intentado cambiar eso.

Aun así eso había cambiado en el momento en que le habló a Kamio sobre sus problemas para ser contratado y este le explicó la razón tras todo en sólo tres palabras.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó. Tenía que asegurarse.

-Es el chicle- repitió Kamio, como si estuviese explicando algo obvio a un niño pequeño -No masques cuando estés en una entrevista. -¡Si no me crees, pruébalo!- exclamó Akira, exasperado, después de varios minutos de silencio. -¿Cuándo es la próxima?

-Mañana.- respondió después de un momento.

-Hazlo.

-No.

-Hazlo.- insistió Kamio, apoyándose sobre la mesa y Marui, conciente de que podían seguir por un buen rato más, decidió decir lo primero que se le ocurrió para cortar la interminable discusión sin sentido.

-Sólo si mañana vas a ver a tu novia- Kamio lo fulminó con su mirada, pero no lo corrigió.

-Mañana.- fue todo lo que dijo Akira. 

-

Era casi media noche cuando Marui llegó al lugar donde el ex-jugador de Fudoumine lo esperaba: el mismo restaurante donde habían comido en silencio un mes atrás.

-Ann-chan volvió a hablarme- fue lo primero que dijo Kamio, con una gran sonrisa, cuando vio a Marui, pero saliendo de su ensoñación no tardó en preguntar -¿Y bien?

-Conoce al nuevo asistente de chef del hotel Keio- anunció Marui. No era su trabajo ideal, ni donde quería trabajar de por vida y, aunque la influencia de Rikkai le impedía conformarse, aceptaba que era un buen comienzo.

Akira ordenó de inmediato una botella de sake para celebrar, y mientras esperaban por esta aprovechó para contarle a Bunta todos los detalles de su conversación con Ann.

-Ahora sí tenemos algo para celebrar.- afirmó Kamio cuando llegó la botella. Marui sonrió en respuesta y miró al reloj de reojo. Media noche

-Y hay más: hoy es mi cumpleaños.- Bunta alzó su copa y a pesar de su sorpresa el otro pelirrojo lo imitó.

**-FIN-**


End file.
